wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Fudge
OC belongs to Delta for the Weird Word Contest, Please don't edit or steal without permission. Coding by Cloud the SeaWing. My word was Fudgel — (verb) Pretending to work when you’re not actually doing anything at all APPEARANCE Fudge is a normal MudWing at first glance. When he first came out of his egg, his parents laughed, shaking their heads and asking themselves how such a beautiful egg hatched such a boring MudWing like Fudge. But they had to admit, he looked... interesting...after all, he was colored like the lowest of dirty mud, or a buffalo or... fudge... maybe? So that's what they called him. Fudge's main scales are a strange yellowish brownish color like treestuff, or like bananas and cinnamon mixed together and then splattered all along his scales. And his scales sort of have that pattern, like a constant swirling, mixing splattered look to him. Most dragons think that it comes from working with food or cooking (and that's what he tells them), but really, it's just the pattern of his scales. Fudge's underbelly is a completely different color of brown. His underbelly, instead of being a mix between bananas and cinnamon, just imagine the cinnamon. And, unlike most MudWings, Fudge has tiny little dots of black on his underbelly. They are so tiny and so unnoticeable that most dragons have to search and search to find them, and most of the time they give up and laugh at him for lying about how he has black scales. His underbelly, despite his occupation of doing nothing all day, is riddled with scars, and he is constantly telling his customers that he got those scars from fighting a humungous puma, ten times the size of any dragon, but in reality, he got those scars from looking for comfy places to sleep, and instead finding nails or cactus spines or even once, dragons spikes. The membranes of Fudge's wings are a beautiful brown color, the color of fresh fudge, or buffalo fur. His wings are usually spread lazily, along with his entire body. In fact, Fudge has devoted his entire back room in his rug shop to sleeping and being lazy, the things he does best. Fudge's horns and talons are the same brown color, and his talons are usually covered with treestuff or brightly colored threads from his rugs where he accidentally caught his claws on one of them. Fudge's eyes are a beautiful golden brown color, but usually you don't see them either because he is leaning back on a chair, back talons laying on his desk with his eyes closed, or they are narrowed to slits. Unfortunately, since Fudge is not the most *ahem* active dragon, he is a little chubby. His diet suffers from eating ''way ''to much food (mostly sweets) and then not being able to work it off because he... well.., never works in the first place. Despite being lazy beyond all recognition, Fudge is in surprisingly good condition. His face is round and plump, his teeth gleam, his claws are always sharp, and his scales are shiny and always beautiful round circles. PERSONALITY Lazy lazy lazy. Fudge is the exact picture of a cliche MudWing. He doesn't care whether you are a dragonet, whether you are a respected elder, or whether you are the Queen of the MudWings, he will treat you the same. Fudge is a sort of dragon who hates all things activity. If you ask him to do something that involves moving, he will always come up with some excuse to not do it. And this is most true with Mangrove. Mangrove has been Fudge's boyfriend for as long as he can remember. When they were dragonets, Fudge was more kind, more loving, more happy. He always pulled his weight and was more of a dragon that everyone could love. But as he got older, he also got lazier, and less desirable. Suddenly, Mangrove no longer became a loving boyfriend to Fudge, he was now more of a tool to Fudge. So when Fudge opened the shop . . . or more . . . when Fudge's bigwings forced him to open the shop, Fudge started making Mangrove do stuff for him. Fudge is lazy . . . but, also very manipulative. He did the unforgivable. He tricks Mangrove, the love of his life, the only one that could ever convince Fudge to do anything, to do work for him. He makes little complaints and pretends like he is having the worst day of his life, and then asks Mangrove if he would do the work for him. And Mangrove agrees. Despite the horribleness of this, Fudge doesn't think he is doing anything wrong. But it doesn't stop there. Not only does Fudge take advantage of Mangrove and make him do all the work, but he lies about it. Fudge will tell Mangrove to do something, and when a customer comes in to buy a rug, he will turn around and blatantly lie to their face, saying that he did all the work even if he did nothing. Fudge isn't a very kind dragon, he is prone to snap at you for the slightest thing, even if you didn't do anything wrong. He sometimes wakes up the whole village by yelling at a young dragonet about the rug that they knocked over. HISTORY History history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history. Trivia *I was considering naming him Baron, like a Robber Baron, because that's what we're learning about in History GALLERY 5A0A9EEB-96C4-49CC-A174-0CDE116D8297.png|By : Morpho! PicsArt 10-19-10.57.11.jpg|By : MK Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (DeltaTheSeaWing) Category:Males Category:LGBT+ Category:Occupation (Other) Category:MudWings Category:Occupation (Merchant)